Un rato de diversión
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: "Quizá sea mejor que sólo lo bese unos minutos más y después lo deje en paz", dudó, rozándole con sus labios el cuello. Cuando gimió suavemente, toda la vacilación se disipó en su compañero. "A la mierda todo, la pasaremos bien." One-shot: Jack/Hiccup, y un intento de lemmon.


_¡Moi moi! :D_

_... De acuerdo, no sé a qué vino esto._

_Hola, soy muy nueva en el fandom :D Apenas si cumplo una semana, me siento peque. Aigoo, timidez, timidez, timidez everywhere._

_Ya hacía rato que quería empezar a escribir acerca de esta pareja, ya que desde el primer momento en que la vi me enamoré, pero planeaba dejarlo para el año que viene (con suerte). Sin embargo, sufrí un imprevisto :D Nada, sólo me molesté un poquito (poco, por suerte) con un comentario que dejaron en otro de mis fics, y de la nada abrí un Word y cuando me di cuenta, había escrito tres cuartos de esto. ¿De dónde y cómo salió? No pregunten, no tengo la más pálida idea :D Comenzar a joder en este fandom con un fic ya Rated M es extraño, mas quise aprovechar la inspiración francesa._

_Y nada, ésa es mi historia :D_

**_Ni los personajes ni la imagen me pertenecen. La imagen es de j-ack-frost en DeviantArt._**

_Bueno, no sé, espero que les guste~ -se va a buscar algo para comer-_

* * *

—J-Jack… —gimió Hiccup, aferrándose a las sábanas. El aludido no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, aunque la fuerza con que le mordió el cuello al menor fue prueba suficiente de lo contrario.

Hiccup no sabía exactamente cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sólo había sido consciente de cómo unos brazos fríos lo tomaban por la espalda mientras dibujaba. Había rayado el papel, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa —y también de un poco de susto—, y se disponía a insultar al guardián del invierno, pero éste no le dejó pronunciar palabra. Sólo le puso las manos en la cintura y apoyó los labios en los suyos. El castaño lo maldijo internamente. Sabía cuán vulnerable se volvía ante los besos, lo mucho que le costaba pensar estando tan cerca suyo, y lo que más detestaba, era que su resistencia iba perdiendo fuerza. Y el no poder evitarlo sencillamente lo _odiaba_. Aún así, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso al mayor.

Jack, por su parte, aborrecía el modo en que el quinceañero se hacía desear, y al mismo tiempo, amaba esa característica de él. Lo amaba porque amaba los desafíos, y a veces —múltiples veces—, llamar la atención de Haddock era un desafío, especialmente si tenía un libro en mano. Mas en los momentos en que tenía ganas, y el menor lo ignoraba, su excitación comenzaba a aumentar hasta querer atraparlo y hacerle lo que quisiese, con su consentimiento o sin él. Nunca lo había conseguido, pero esta vez era diferente.

Distrayéndolo con besos, fue empujándole hacia la cama. Desde hacía varios meses que había adoptado la —ocasionalmente insoportable para Hiccup— costumbre de entrar en su habitación sin permiso. Al principio se le quedaba mirando por horas, en silencio, sin molestarlo. Después, fue comentándole alguna cosa al pasar, proponiéndole algún juego, helando algún objeto para recibir atención. El castaño le ignoraba, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y las visitas se incrementaban, le fue resultando sencillamente imposible hacerse el desentendido, especialmente con _ese_ chico. Y especialmente cuando lo contemplaba callado, con aquellos ojos azules que nublaban su mente. Aquellos hermosos zafiros brillantes y… y tremendamente atractivos.

Hiccup se sobresaltó al sentir la tela bajo su cuerpo, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se percató de las intenciones del mayor. Hizo un intento de escapar, mas Frost lo mantuvo quieto, recurriendo a toda su fuerza para inmovilizarlo, pero sin hacerle daño. Por nada en el mundo le haría daño a ese hermoso chico.

—Suéltame —ordenó él, dejando de moverse y clavándole su mirada verde. El de cabello blanco se tomó su tiempo para hundirse en esos magníficos ojos, antes de dar su respuesta.

—No.

El menor volvió a forcejear, mas Frost utilizó una estrategia sucia pero eficaz: apretó levemente su rodilla contra la entrepierna del otro. Éste no pudo evitar gemir sorprendido, sintiendo un repentino dolor en la zona atacada.

—Eso… eso… eso no es… justo —jadeó, intentando mantener la compostura, aunque le estaba resultando realmente difícil. Una sonrisa irritante —de las que más odiaba Hiccup— se dibujó en el rostro del mayor.

—No, no lo es. —Rozó con los labios su frente—. Pero tampoco me importa que lo sea~.

Haddock lo empujó sin fuerza, porque empezaba a sentirse débil e indefenso, y mierda, ¡le molestaba jodidamente estar así! Y también… bueno… en realidad no era que le molestara _tanto_, sólo…

—Eres lindo~.

—¿E-eh? —Hiccup enrojeció, entre avergonzado y enfadado—. ¡No soy lindo, imbécil! —enseguida se sintió mal por insultarlo—. Lo… lo siento.

—Y también eres bipolar, ¿eh? —añadió Jack, pellizcándole la mejilla izquierda con una sonrisa traviesa. El castaño frunció el ceño: le iba a quedar enrojecida esa zona, y detestaba que sucediera eso. Aún no comprendía el extraño impulso —otros se atreverían a llamarlo fetichismo— que empujaba al mayor a hacerle eso y parecer una tía babosa y entusiasmada. Pero tenía que reconocer que esa actitud por parte de Jack no siempre le fastidiaba tanto. Y que le llamara bipolar tampoco, aunque había intentado varias veces explicarle que estaba utilizando mal ese término y él no se molestaba en intentar entender.

Se humedeció los labios, algo nervioso. Sabía perfectamente qué estaba sucediendo y qué _iba_ a suceder, mas no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo comportarse. ¿Iba simplemente a dejarse hacer? No, eso jamás; debía mostrarle a Frost cómo actuaba un verdadero vikingo y…

—¿En qué estás pensando? —el invierno le acarició el pecho por encima de la ropa, deslizando sus dedos por la tela. El quinceañero tragó saliva con fuerza cuando éstos se tropezaron con sus pezones y comenzaron a darles atención. Hiccup cerró los ojos, esforzándose por razonar y no hacerle caso a su cuerpo, que estaba empezando a reaccionar.

—N-nada —consiguió articular. Sentía la garganta seca; de repente, su lengua era demasiado grande para el tamaño de su boca. Deseó desesperadamente algo de agua, pero eso le mostraría al otro que su debilidad y él no lo permitiría por nada en el mundo. Así que apretó los labios y se concentró en mantener su respiración tranquila, pese a que le estaba costando un esfuerzo faraónico.

Jack observaba atentamente al chico mientras lo acariciaba, percibiendo sus nervios y también las ganas que intentaba ocultar. Sonrió con cierta lujuria, repitiéndose mentalmente que debía darle confianza y no desanimarse, puesto que ya presagiaba que su compañero haría varios intentos más de huir, patearlo o pegarle. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte e impasible, pero también cariñoso y cuidadoso. Debía demostrarle que no le haría daño, que sólo le haría pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida. Contento con esa idea, apartó las manos y las pasó ahora por debajo de la suave tela, palpando la piel de Hiccup, que era aún más suave y cálida que su ropa. Volvió a juguetear con sus dos nuevos pequeños amigos, ahora más duros y tentadores que antes.

Hiccup jadeó al sentir las manos heladas que lo tocaban. Era una sensación extraña, escalofriante y fantástica a la vez. Alguna vez había oído la frase «Manos frías, corazón caliente»; en ese momento pensó que realmente pegaba con el mayor. Éste sonrió socarronamente, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—«Manos heladas, corazón candente». —El castaño abrió sus ojazos verdes de par en par—. Eh, ¿te gusta? Lo acabo de inventar. —Volvió a sonreír, antes de repetir su nuevo refrán en voz baja. No había comprendido por qué el adolescente lo miraba con tal consternación, mas decidió no darle importancia y continuar con el ataque. Bajó sus dedos hacia el pantalón de su contrario, que soltó un grito ahogado e hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero Jack reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo mantuvo inmóvil contra la cama, notando cómo se retorcía y su respiración se aceleraba. De acuerdo, entonces: estaba pasando por la zona prohibida. Volvió a sonreír: le gustaba lo prohibido.

—Basta, basta, basta, por favor —suplicó Haddock, pegándole débilmente en la espalda. Su rostro se estaba tiñiendo de un tono rojizo, y a pesar de que se moría de ganas de gritarle al mayor que dejara de torturarlo y le arrancara la ropa de una buena vez, se revolvió para escabullirse. Sin embargo, las manos de Jack lo sujetaban como tornillos de banco cada vez que lo intentaba. Y cuando no lo intentaba, se animaban a visitar su parte más vulnerable, que, de paso, estaba empezando a mostrarse bastante ansiosa—. Frost, basta, déjame…

Sus palabras y sus actos comenzaban a dejar de coincidir, porque con cada queja, su cuerpo se acercaba más al del Guardián. Éste se sintió satisfecho al notar que Hiccup había dejado de golpearle y se estaba aferrando a él, pidiendo silenciosamente más. _Un poco_ _más_. "Quizá sea mejor que sólo lo bese unos minutos más y después lo deje en paz", dudó, rozándole con sus labios el cuello. Cuando gimió suavemente, toda la vacilación se disipó en su compañero. "A la mierda todo, la pasaremos bien."

—J-Jack… —ahora el menor tomó las sábanas, apretándolas entre sus dedos con fuerza. Frost fingió no hacerle caso, pero le mordió la piel con energía e Hiccup pegó un grito, que el otro se apresuró a acallar con un beso. Los labios del castaño se movieron con timidez contra los suyos, y se separaron un poco, permitiéndole el paso a la lengua de su pareja, que no tardó en infiltrarse y enredarse con la suya. Se quedaron unos segundos así, reconociéndose, la helada contra la caliente, encontrándose y provocando que a Haddock le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Frost se impacientaba, por lo que se apartó de Hiccup y le quitó las prendas superiores que cubrían aquel hermoso pecho, que ahora sería marcado por él. El pequeño ahogó una exclamación al sentir el repentino frío en su piel, y al ver que los dientes que tanto adoraba Tooth se hincaban en él. Jadeó temblorosamente, viendo los ojos azules que lo miraban desde abajo. Eran espléndidos. El castaño cerró nuevamente los suyos y enredó los dedos en el cabello blanco del mayor, acariciándole y pegándole tirones cuando le mordía demasiado fuerte.

Jack se alejó un poco para contemplar su obra: un sinfín de marcas rojas estaban esparcidas por la piel caliente del menor. La imagen lo fascinó, y se irguió un poco para obtener una mejor vista. Joder, joder, joder: la forma en que el pecho de Hiccup subía y bajaba rápidamente, los ojos verdes y grandes, ahora entrecerrados y brillantes de placer, las pecas —¡santas pequitas tan jodidamente adorables!—, ahora de color carmesí, y ese labio inferior que estaba siendo mordido intranquilamente, lo iban a enloquecer. Lo estaban volviendo loco ya, de hecho. Sintió una presión aflorar bajo su vientre, apurándolo. El mayor se deshizo de su buzo con un rápido movimiento y lo lanzó hacia un costado, sin fijarse dónde caía. Haddock abrió un poco más sus ojos, algo asustado ante lo que podría venir, mas creyó que sufriría un infarto cuando el espíritu del invierno se ubicó en cuatro sobre él y comenzó a sacarle los zapatos y los pantalones.

—No, no, ¡¿qué haces?! —quiso salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo, por primera vez, no le obedeció. Se había quedado petrificado ante el contrario, que finalmente había logrado dejarlo completamente al descubierto y lo miraba intensamente, con unos ojos llenos de hambre. Bien: no sufriría un infarto, sólo sufriría —en realidad, _ya estaba sufriendo_— una taquicardia de alto nivel. De muy alto nivel. Maldijo su propia suerte, mientras Frost se inclinaba lentamente sobre él y acariciaba sus labios con los suyos. Era un gesto tierno, mas la situación le seguía aterrando al castaño. Entrelazó los dedos con los de él, sintiéndose excepcionalmente tranquilo por unos segundos, pero luego la erección helada rozó la suya y tembló—. Jack… —el susodicho apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo.

—Silencio —le susurró al oído, depositando después un beso en su clavícula. Hiccup inspiró profundamente y asintió como pudo. Jamás lo admitiría, mas esto le estaba gustando.

El mayor acercó tres dedos a su boca, y el castaño hizo como si fuera a pegarles un mordiscón. Jack los apartó rápidamente, mas al ver que su contrario reía entre dientes, sonrió entendiendo la broma y volvió a acortar la distancia. Hiccup los dejó entrar dócilmente, aún sin comprender el fin de ello. Los lamió de forma tímida, sintiendo mucha vergüenza de hacer eso y creyendo que sería un fetiche más del de cabello blanco. Él se había ruborizado casi imperceptiblemente, y la mirada que le dedicaba hacía que su rostro ardiera. Quizá estaba imaginando que le hacía otra cosa… pensar en eso hizo que los mordiera levemente. Frost se relamió. Dios, si era tan irresistible.

Después bordeó con sus dígitos la entrada del menor. Él jadeó, volviendo a asustarse. Jack sintió cómo aquel pequeño agujero se contraía, deseoso de recibirlo, y lo presionó un poco antes de introducir uno de sus dedos.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Haddock, incómodo, y moviendo un poco las caderas. El mayor acarició su interior, moviendo el dedo en círculos y notando cómo comenzaba a dilatarse. Besó a su dueño en los cabellos antes de hacer entrar otro, que le arrancó a Hiccup un quejido, y luego un gemido al sentir cómo el otro los abría en forma de tijera. No pudo volver a cerrar la boca desde entonces.

Frost metió el tercero, y el castaño apretó los dientes, experimentando un indescriptible placer cuando su compañero encontró aquel punto que le hacía sentir tan extraño. Jadeó, con los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos.

Jack estaba adolorido. Se moría por sacarle los dedos de ahí y penetrarlo de una jodida vez, pero respiró hondo y continuó preparándolo. Era por el bien de Hiccup; quería que sintiera placer, nada más que placer. Vio cómo maldecía, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, y se percató de había descubierto su punto débil. Siguió acariciándolo en esa zona, deleitándose con los gemidos del menor y su rostro, ahora color granada.

Finalmente los retiró. El otro apretó los ojos con fuerza, porque sabía lo que vendría y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Jack le levantó las piernas y las apoyó sobre sus hombros, arqueando así la espalda de Haddock y teniendo buen acceso a donde quería. Tomó aire antes de entrar en él de golpe.

—¡Jack! —gritó el menor, con los ojos ahora semiabiertos y vidriosos. Él jadeó: estaba tremendamente apretado. Esperó un poco a que el cuerpo del castaño se acostumbrara, y cuando éste suspiró, empezó a embestirlo con lentitud. Mierda, mierda, mierda, se sentía tan bien. Hiccup se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo y gimió un insulto. Entonces Frost comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza. "Más adentro. Más adentro. Más…"—. J-Jack, ¡maldi…! —un fuerte gemido lo hizo interrumpirse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, en la almohada. Jack volvió a jadear, incapaz de producir un solo pensamiento; sólo seguía consciente para Haddock, para mirar su rostro tierno, para besar sus dulces labios, y para sentir la deliciosa y cálida estrechez de su interior—. A-ah, Jack… v-ve más despacio…

El invierno no le respondió, mas bajó la velocidad de sus estocadas hasta que fueron más lentas y suaves. El castaño comenzó a gemir un poco más pausado, estremeciéndose de placer. La intensidad con que lo hacía Frost conseguía que un persistente calor se apoderara de su cuerpo. "Pero… está tan frío y duro…", consiguió reflexionar mientras la vista se le nublaba. Y aún así, a su cuerpo le gustaba. Le encantaba.

Jack sintió cómo la entrada del menor se contraía a su alrededor, enloqueciéndolo. Lamentó por unos segundos no poder calentarse más y temió que a Hiccup le doliera, pero entonces éste le dedicó una mirada tan provocativa que sintió cómo todas sus fuerzas se derrumbaban. Haddock ensayó una sonrisa leve, invitándolo a seguir. Alargó las manos hacia él, y el mayor se acercó para recibir unas caricias en la cara. Los dedos de Hiccup eran finos y largos, y muy, muy suaves. Sí, definitivamente, este chico lo estaba volviendo loco.

El quinceañero gritó sin poder contenerse cuando el Guardián encontró su punto sensible, y quedó jadeando. Jack volvió a golpearle esa zona una y otra vez, procurando ser lo más preciso posible, mientras lo miraba intensamente. Era fantástico, tan fantástico, no recordaba haberse sentido mejor alguna otra vez en su vida. Acarició con el dedo índice el miembro del menor, arrancándole así un gemido un poco demasiado alto. Animado, lo tomó con firmeza, y comenzó a moverlo de abajo hacia arriba. Demonios, el cuerpo de Hiccup ardía, prácticamente ardía.

Haddock creyó que iba a desmayarse cuando sintió el orgasmo llegar, y se incorporó un poco para prevenir al mayor, mas no alcanzó a hacerlo. terminó en la mano helada con un gemido algo más agudo que los demás. A Frost le bastaron dos estocadas más para correrse también, pero en el interior del menor. Gruñó y apretó los dientes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Hiccup fue el primero en hablar.

—Eso… no estuvo… nada mal… —comentó, algo jadeante todavía. Jack sonrió, halagado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Crees que sea bueno? —levantó las cejas de una forma directamente insinuante, y el castaño se sonrojó.

—Su-supongo —contestó vagamente, desviando la mirada. El invierno se rió y le dio un beso en la frente, derrumbándose luego junto a él y abrazándolo. Al menor le dio frío, mas no le molestó.

En cambio, se sentía muy feliz así.

**EXTRA :D**

—Entonces —dijo Astrid con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando por la ventana de la casa de Haddock—, ¿acabamos de ver a Hiccup y ese tal Frost haciendo el amor?

—Sí —respondió Tooth, juntando las manos y elevándose un par de centímetros más, emocionada.

—¿Y está bien que nosotras los espiemos, porque es hermoso ver el amor? —continuó la rubia, estática.

—Sí —repitió el hada, entusiasmada. Astrid asintió lentamente un par de veces y se volvió hacia ella. Los ojos le brillaban, y cuando su compañera vio la enorme sonrisa que se estaba apoderando de su rostro, supo que había criado una nueva _fangirl_.

—¡Es-genial! —exclamó en voz baja la vikinga, remarcando las palabras y regresando a su lugar frente a la ventana. Tooth dio unas vueltas de alegría.

Sí, era endemoniadamente genial.

* * *

_Adoro a Astrid y a Tooth :D Y las adoro aún más como fangirls... Yay, qué joder, son perfectas :D_

_Bueno, uhm... ¿reviews? En caso de dudas, opiniones, o algún pedido de dinamita o licor. Ehm... Sí. Creo que eso es todo._

_-sale corriendo-_


End file.
